


Meia-Noite

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Portuguese, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Em algumas "meias-noites" Remus se transformava em lobisomem e em outras "meias-noites" Sirius se transformava no amigo/namorado mais inconveniente que poderia existir.





	Meia-Noite

Todos na Torre da Grifinória estavam dormindo pacificamente em suas camas quentinhas. Todos, exceto pelo jovem Sirius Black que rolava na cama como se seu colchão estivesse infestado de pulgas, o que, constatou ele logo, não seria tão improvável assim.

Seu orgulho afastou de imediato aquela ideia, e daí que em alguns momentos de sua vida ele era nada mais do que um cão? Continuava sendo a pessoa mais limpa e cheirosa de todo aquele castelo... não, de todo o mundo. Se não não haveria tantas garotas atrás dele —  _se não não haveria Remus atrás dele.  
_

Bem, era mais ele estando atrás de Remus do que o contrário, mas quem se importava? Sirius só queria conseguir dormir, já era meia-noite e ele teria um importante jogo de quadribol contra a Sonserina no dia seguinte. Não era esse o motivo de sua inquietação no entanto, na verdade não havia motivo nenhum, Sirius apenas não conseguia cair no sono.

Ele então olhou para o lado e observou Remus adormecido e, convidativamente, tão confortável debaixo daquelas cobertas. Bem diferente da sua situação naquela cama fria e vazia. É, talvez esse fosse o seu problema, era só sua mente jogando com ele, dizendo o quão solitário ele estava naquela noite de inverno e o quão melhor ele se sentiria se estivesse dormindo ao lado de Remus.

No minuto seguinte Sirius estava andando na ponta dos pés até a cama de Remus que despertou assim que seu espaço foi invadido.

— Sirius? O que você…

— Shh, chegue mais pra lá — falou o animago se acomodando ao lado do amigo… namorado… eles não sabiam ainda exatamente.

— O que houve? Tem pulgas na sua cama? — riu Remus ajeitando as cobertas sobre os dois.

— Ha-ha-ha-ha, você é tão bom em fazer piadas quanto é bom em Poções!

— Sou melhor do que você!

— Bem que você gostaria, não é, Moony?

Remus riu outra vez porque sabia que era verdade e é claro que Sirius juntou-se a ele, ambos esquecendo-se de que já passava da meia-noite.

— Sabem no que eu sou bom? — Eles ouviram a voz de James dizer. — Em ir até aí e fazer os dois calarem a boca para depois eu poder dormir em paz!

— Uh, Prongs ficou nervosinho — falou Sirius em um tom pra lá de provocativo. — Cuidado com ele!

— Cale a boca, Sirius! — James voltou a irritar-se, sua voz arrastada acusava seu sono. — Eu vou pegar as pulgas que estão na sua cama e… e… — Um longo bocejo seguiu-se a isso e nada mais foi ouvido da boca de James.

— É, cale a boca, Padfoot, antes que eu expulse você da minha cama — sussurrou Remus virando-se de modo a ficar deitado de barriga para cima e soltando um longo suspiro.

— Você não faria isso, sou o amor da sua vida. — Sirius abraçou o outro e fechou os olhos, finalmente sentindo-se confortável e disposto a dormir, mas sem deixar de esperar Remus dizer algo. — Certo? — Ele levantou a cabeça e viu que Remus já dormia, sem hesitar cutucou a ponte de seu nariz. — Certo?

— O que eu tenho que fazer para você ficar quieto? — Remus jamais ficava irritado com ele por esse seu jeito inconveniente de ser, pelo contrário, parecia se divertir à beça com isso. — Será que…

Sirius não permitiu que ele terminasse de falar, ergueu um pouco o corpo e alcançou Remus para lhe dar um beijo.

— Isso é o suficiente — ele falou antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito do licantropo.

Sem frio, sem vazio, nada disso existia quando ele estava com Remus. Sirius se deu conta de que talvez esse agora fosse o único jeito d’ele conseguir dormir, abraçado ao seu amigo… namorado… bem, eles não sabiam exatamente ainda.

  
  
  



End file.
